The Little Archive
by GreyLiliy
Summary: Rewind meets Overlord instead of Chromedome. (AU, G1/IDW Comics, MTMTE)
1. Chapter 1

This started as a Tumblr Drabble request-someone threw a crack pairing at me-but I played it straight, and the next thing I knew, my request list was flooded with people wanted more. So, now it's an on-going piece and all future parts will be collected here. Thank you!

**The Little Archive**

**Notes: **Rated T to M depending on the chapter for, but not limited to, Non-Con, Violence and Overlord being Overlord. Pairing played straight.

* * *

Overlord often claimed he could crush entire mechs in a single hand, but there were very few that fit the phrase literally.

The tiny data-disk mech he had fished out of the ruins of the city barely came up to the knees of an average mech, and fit snugly in the palm of Overlord's hand. A shivering, minuscule thing pressed in place with a thumb. Overlord towered over everyone, and even he found this tiny thing ridiculous. Such a pathetic little thing with no useful Alt-Mode trapped in a city of Overlord's latest victims. Might as well crush it and put it out of its misery.

"WAIT!" The data-disk yelled, holding out his hand, the other uselessly pushing on the thumb imprisoning him. His fingers scrambled for purchase on Overlord's single digit. Useless, but desperate. Perhaps there was some fun to be had here. The mech shouted. "Don't do this! I'm an archivist!"

"And what does that have to do with sparing you?" Overlord asked, amused at the tiny thing's gall. With everyone else dead, he could do with the entertainment. "Do enlighten me."

"I record everything," it said, pointing at a tiny red light near its head. Overlord squeezed and the mech squirmed. "Everything. I mean everything! Your, uh, victory today included. The carnage, the gore—all of it! It's right here! Archived forever for people to access! If you crush me it'll all be gone!"

Overlord hummed, pressing his lips together. "And?"

"What's better? Second hand stories from people who see the aftermath floating around as myth, or the horrified faces of people seeing your brutality first hand on record as pure fact? You'd be a permant part of Cybertron's history!" Overlord added pressure to the little one's midsection, sending hairline cracks in the armor. The creature whined, and squirmed and until he shouted out, "You could even show Megatron! He could see you in action!"

Overlord paused. He took his thumb and stroked along the fractures he'd created gently as if he were carressing a sparkling. Overlord pushed over the corpse of a fallen mech and sat, making himself comfortable. He continued stroking the small mech in his hand until he could feel the little body heat from the attention. He smirked, "And what makes you think Megatron will be impressed with just this little showing?"

The mech looked around the clearing at the damage, still squirming under Overlord's unwanted gentle touches. What sort of face woud he be making now if not for the visor and faceplate. They were always such a hindance, denying Overlord the joy of a face contorted in agony or pleasure. Body language only did so much, even if the tiny creature in his hand wriggled. He split the little mech's legs with his thumb, and stroked his chest with the index finger of his other hand. "Well? Don't you have an answer before I crush you?"

"I'll record the next one! And the one after that, and the one after that!" The mech yelped, throwing his head back when a sensitive plate near his hip was moved. Overlord put pressure there, manipulating the tiny wires, drawing sparks to the surface. The small mech's vocalizer was laced with static as he turned in Overlord's hand. "I…archive! Everything! I c-can edit! He'll only get the b-best of the best!"

Overlord opened his palm. The mech curled into his side, air cycling heavy through every inch of his tiny form. The heat radiated from him, from fear or disgust possibly. Overlord turned his palm and rolled the little mech into his other hand. He gripped him tightly in his fist, smashing his arms into his chest with the large shoulder additions hanging over the top.

The body was hot in his hand, overclocked and body pulsing with energy looking for somewhere to go. Such a little thing all worked up.

"And you would do this?" Overlord asked, pulling the tiny data-disk up to his face. He could just see the outline of a tiny optic beyond the visor. As wide as it could go, and still so small. Overlord tipped the mech's head back with his thumb under its chin. "You would record my atrocities and fun and stand silent while all your little Autobot friends die and splatter across the ground?"

The mech stilled and looked down when Overlord released his head. A moment later, he looked up and his visor flashed with an intenstiy that excited Overlord in a way he hadn't in eons. The mech spoke, "There's someone I have to find, and I can't die until I do. So if it means I get to live—yes. I'll record everything. And then I'll edit it, perfect it. And then everyone will see you in history as the monster you want them to see."

Included a recording of when Overlord ultimately killed Megatron, Overlord added in his head. No one would be able to claim Overlord had lied when the warlord met his ultimate fate. That in itself could be worth it. Overlord grinned, his smile splitting his face. The cheek of this tiny mech certainly didn't hurt, either. He was impressed.

"Well then, my little archivist," Overlord said, as he popped open his fist and tossing the data-disk in the air. He caught the mech and dumped him high on his shoulder as he stood. "What should I call you?"

The Mech wobbled as Overlord stood, and grabbed onto the side of his helm to balance himself. The little mech answered, "Rewind."

"Fitting. We're always going backwards aren't we?" Overlord cackled and stepped forward, crunching the helm and head of some poor nothing under his feet. Overlord could hear the whirl of the little data-disk's camera zoom and record. Overlord chuckled. "Well Rewind, are you ready to record some history?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rewind's back itched.

Overlord had found his Autobot Insignia an eyesore, and proceeded to scrape the badge off Rewind's back with his thumb. No warning, no prep. Just a hand snatching Rewind's tiny form from the ground, and the gouging sensation of the badge's removal. Overlord had laughed at him, when he scrambled about trying to see how much damage was done to his back. Thankfully, there was only surface damage: Scraped metal, and a dent where the digit first indented.

The badge itself, however, had been crushed into bits and pieces between Overlord's thumb and forefinger. Its red dust littering the ground of their room on the ship they were currently residing.

Rewind shifted, unable to recharge. He was cupped between Overlord's massive hands as the giant recharged in his private section of the Decepticon warship. Thanks to his size, Rewind had enough room to turn and stretch between the palms, but the space was still tight. The only light came from his visor, pooling the area in a soft light blue. The otherwise oppressive atmosphere was intentional, no question, but Rewind still resented being used like a security blanket. Overlord wasn't holding him during recharge because he feared Rewind running.

Where would he go?

Even with his small size, there were 'Cons everywhere. They all knew he was Overlord's cute little 'pet.' If he got caught, they'd turn him in, and Overlord would smash him. Rewind knew an offer with no second chances when he saw it. He wasn't stupid.

A dead mech would never find Dominius Ambus.

Rewind huffed, shifting to curl up and try and force recharge. He resisted the urge to claw at his back and sooth the healing metal and untreated scratches driving him mad with their itch. All considered, his situation could have been much worse. Again, he could be dead. As it stood, Rewind spent most of his time following Overlord around either on the giant's shoulder, or recording battle from a short distance away. Rewind rolled onto his back, and drew his knees in the air. "Battle." More like massacre. Rewind had done his share of hunting down Snuff Films in his never ending search for Ambus, but he'd never thought he'd be the one recording them.

Rewind was surprised the excess splatters of energon were so easily washed away.

The level that he amused Overlord also went against all logic. The barbaric "Six-Phaser," as the Decepticons around him whispered, had a soft spot for his 'Little Archive.' He either appreciated intelligent conversation, or he had developed a new sense of vanity since discovering himself on record.

Rewind shivered, drawing his arms up and hugging himself.

Overlord insisted on viewing Rewind's archive footage through a hard-line connection. It was barbaric and invasive, but he refused to watch the 'edited' footage on a data disc or through an attachment sent over the radio. No, they had to be plugged in together. Memory to Memory, Mind to Mind. It wasn't interfacing, or spark to spark, but it was close. Rewind could still feel Overlord in his head.

Rewind flicked off his visor and buried himself in the darkness of the cupped hands.

Overlord was mad, and obsessed. And bored. He was insane to the point that torturing others was all that brought him joy. Obsessed with Megatron—whether out of love or hatred, Rewind still couldn't tell. And bored to the point that he insisted on invading Rewind's master files personally because he was amused by how unnerved it made the data-disk in his care.

Overlord's hands opened, and Rewind felt a finger stroke his back. The giant had awakened, and Rewind pretended to be in recharge. Overlord would do this sometimes, too. Sit in silence and pet the little recharging mech in his hands. It was quiet, and more comforting than Rewind cared to admit. A gentle touch that betrayed the carnage that usually came from the thick fingers.

"I know you're awake, Little Archive," Overlord said, fat lips twisting up in a mockery of a smile. Rewind shivered when a thumb nudged against his thigh. "Do you like my touch that much that you'd pretend to stay in recharge?"

Rewind flicked his visor on and climbed up using Overlord's thumb as a brace. Overlord stood, and Rewind grabbed onto his hand to keep from falling. Rewind rubbed the back of his neck, and traced his camera to feel it's familiar shape. "Maybe I just like sleeping in."

"And miss your chance to record an event?" Overlord snorted. He dumped Rewind on the floor in a clatter of limbs. Rewind scowled at the dent in his shoulder, and climbed to his feet. Overlord shrugged, smiling wickedly at him. "Hardly. I think you enjoy it."

Rewind didn't answer. There was no point with Overlord when he believed what he wanted. The giant stretched his arms over his head and pulled them down, yelling loudly in an energetic shout. The morning ritual. Overlord smirked as the sound of scrambling Decepticons running to their posts echoed in the distant corridors. Rewind tapped behind him, following like a good pet. An alive pet.

It was time for anther day.


	3. Chapter 3

Rewind couldn't remember the last time he could stand optic to optic with another mech.

"What'cha starin' at Camera-Bot? Somethin' on my face?" Rumble asked, sneering in Rewind's face with a hiss. He shoved Rewind's shoulder hard enough that the archivist had to take a step or two back. Rumble's brother Frenzy giggled behind, clinging to Rumble's other arm. "Quit starin'!"

"I'm not," Rewind answered. He had looked for a moment, out of curiosity at best. Cybertronians his size were rare, and here were two. He had always known Soundwave had minicons, but Rewind never had a chance to capture them on tape before. Now if only they weren't so rude. And stupid. Rewind crossed his arms. "And I'm not picking a fight with you, either, so please leave me alone."

"Please? Fight?" Rumble's arm transformed, and he pumped the piston at the end of his pile-driver in the air. Frenzy's laugh pierced Rewinds audio intakes, as Rumble took a step forward. "I'd crush ya' to bits, ya' stupid data-file. There'd be no 'fight.'"

"Rumble. Frenzy."

All three of the mini-mechs froze. The monotone voice of Soundwave sent a chill down all of their backsides. Rewind shrunk away from the attention. The communications officer glared at his two cassettes, and they backed off like chided children. Rumble and Frenzy scurried off behind Soudnwave's legs, and glared at Rewind from afar. Rumble even stuck his tongue out. Soundwave promptly tapped him on the head with a heavy finger. The two rude cassettes took a seat behind Soundwave and pouted.

Overlord found the exchange amusing, and waved Rewind over with a finger. He was no longer conversing with Soundwave, and it seemed whatever they were here for was done.

"Now, Soundwave, I had a bit of personal business if you don't mind," Overlord said, as Rewind joined his side.

What was Overlord going on about now? Did they really need to continue staying here with the communications officer? The archivist would fully admit he was wary of Soundwave, standing tall across from Rewind's "Master" with his little cassettes glaring. Rewind wanted this visit to be over. Now. There were very few mechs that could unnerve like Soundwave. He was frightening in a way Overlord never could be.

Overlord pet Rewind's head with a finger as he sprawled back in his chair. "You repair your cassettes yourself, don't you? Parts replacements, upgrades. Such tiny delicate work."

Rewind froze, his energon slowing to sludge in his system. Overlord's gentle touch became more and more threatening by the moment. The pressure never changed, but he could feel the shift in Overlord's amused tone. This wouldn't be good.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said.

Rewind yelped when Overlord's petting turned to a fist and he was yanked off the ground. Overlord bounced Rewind in his hand once before holding him toward Soundwave's face. Rewind clutched to Overlord's fingers, and ignored the way his gears twisted. He didn't like where this was going.

"You've met my own little addition, haven't you?" Overlord said, rubbing Rewind's thigh with his thumb.

Rumble and Frenzy frowned at the sensual touch. A cringe of embarrassment distracted, but not enough to hide his dread when Soundwave reached toward Rewind. The data-disk's spark froze in his chest and oh, Primus. Overlord wasn't bored with Rewind was he!? He wouldn't give him to Soundwave would he? Rewind shivered, a metallic ringing as he tried to lean away from that blue hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," Overlord said, drawing Rewind quickly back, and cupped the mini-mech to his chest-plate. Rewind had never been so happy to be cradled by a mad-mech. "He's not a new addition to your collection, Mr. Greedy. I just need a favor."

Soundwave's hand dropped and his visor glowed red. "Speak."

"His visor," Overlord said. He un-cupped Rewind and pointed at said optic cover. Overlord nudged it with his fat finger, scraping the glass. Rewind barely restrained himself from slapping the intruding digit away. "I think it would look better in red, don't you?"

Rewind touched his visor against his own accord. First his Autobot Insignia, and now his optics? Would he have anything left of himself when Overlord was done?

Or was that the point?

"And what are ya' going to give him for it?" Rumble asked, hanging off Soundwave's leg. He pointed at Overlord, and his mouth was curled in a snarl. Rewind was taken back by his boldness. Overlord glared at the loud-mouthed cassette, but a defensive glare and tilt of the helm from Soundwave was enough to make Overlord look away. "Boss don't work for free ya' know!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Frenzy echoed, though more timid than his brash brother. "What'cha got?"

Overlord's hand closed and tilted, scooting Rewind closer toward the palm. His legs hung off the side, and he oped he wouldn't be dropped again. Not only would it hurt, but Rewind had some pride. It would be embarrassing with their current audience. Rumble and Frenzy certainly weren't treated that way. Overlord growled, "I suppose that depends on what he would want."

"Files," Soundwave said, pointing at Rewind. "I will fix Visor and do basic repairs in exchange for total access to archive files."

_No._ Rewind's spark contracted painfully. Overlord in his head was bad. But he could only read files. Soundwave was worse. Soundwave could manipulate them. Rewind shook. The communications officer could crawl around and copy and do who knows whatever else he wanted with Rewind's Master Files. Soundwave having access that excess of information. Rewind's information. Soundwave taking and his sticky fingers mapping out his head like he was one of the officer's own blasted spoiled cassettes. Rewind shivered, his tiny metal hands shaking as they clamped onto Overlord's hand. _No. No. No._ "No!"

Rewind covered his mouth and scrunched down in Overlord's hand. Had he said that out loud!?

Overlord's mouth hung open a fraction, just enough to display his shock. The lips pursed together in a flash, and Overlord dropped Rewind on his shoulder. "I suppose that price is too high."

"Transaction finished?" Soundwave asked. Rumble and Frenzy snickered at Rewind, and he felt his systems heat in embarrassment.

"Yes, we're done here," Overlord said, his fingers drawing in slow lengths down Rewind's back struts. Soothing away his tremors.

They left Soundwave's office, stomping down the hallway as Decepticons dashed out of the way. Overlord hummed as he entered his and Rewind's quarters, and sat at his chair to review a datapad.

Rewind shakily crawled off his shoulder and headed to his own little nook on the desk. That had been close. Too close. He leant into Overlord's hand when the giant petted him. When did this become his safe place?

"I suppose I'll just have to replace the blasted visor myself," Overlord said.

Rewind thought too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewind had adapted.

He followed Overlord, recorded, and found time to search for Dominus Ambus in data bases or conversation when the Six-Phaser was distracted. Rewind had started to call their room on this ship 'home' without much thought, and even recording the massive battles between the two Cybertronian parties had become common place.

Until today, it seemed.

"You're not hands on enough," Overlord said, dropping the corpse of an Autobot to his feet. Rewind backed up a step to avoid being splashed by the excess energon from the mutilated crunch of metal. Overlord opened his arms up, and held them out as if he were putting the carnage around the two of them on the battlefield on display. "It's not healthy. All that watching, and recording. You're wasting your existence watching instead of experiencing all the wonders I'm showing you. You really should start living, since I've so graciously let you keep your life, you know?"

"Sir?" Rewind scratched at the side of his replaced visor. His back stops itching, and now his visor begins. Would the little irritations never end? The red glass was scratched and cracked at the edges where Overlord's frustrations with the tiny repair work had made their mark. Rewind was only grateful his camera had escaped his wrath untouched. "Hands on with what?"

"Ah, a lack of imagination. See what all that recording has done? You barely can think for yourself." Overlord shook his head and went on the move. Rewind tapped behind him, climbing over debris and spare body parts as he struggled to keep up with Overlord's long stride. "Don't worry though, I'll start you off easy."

"Easy?" Rewind dashed after Overlord as he sped up. What was he talking about? Hands on? Not recording? Overlord was in a good mood from so easily wiping out the small troop of Autobots that had found the Decepticon camp, but this was odd. Normally he just pet Rewind, or demanded to see the footage. Not stomp off into the abandoned battleground after the fight was over. Rewind slammed into the back of Overlord's leg, and fell back on his aft._Perfect._ "Overlord?"

"So eager? Excellent!" Overlord plucked Rewind up and put the data-disk on his feet. "This will be a great starting point. I've taken your insignificant form into consideration, for this first one. I've already done most of the heavy lifting, but I'll let you do the fun part."

"What are you talking about?" Rewind asked. Overlord rummaged through a bunch of fallen rocks. The massive mech threw debris aside easily, humming as he rummaged. "Overlord, what are we doing now?"

Rewind just wanted to go home and recharge, already.

"Here we are!" Overlord said, a light laugh in his voice.

Rewind jumped back a foot as Overlord dragged a mech out of the debris by his back leg strut. It clawed at the ground and screamed through a broken vocalizer as it tried to beat Overlord's grip away with wounded limbs. Rewind recognized the mech as a car, or some sort of truck, but the wheels on his arms and legs were scorched. Overlord pulled the screaming, writhing thing out of its hiding place and held it high above him. Overlord flicked the bot on the cheek before flipping him over and grabbing him by the shoulder.

Rewind recorded.

"Now then, to make this a little easier for you to reach." Overlord hummed once, before clamping his massive hand around the mech's legs. With a terrifying shriek of shredding metal, he ripped off the mech's legs with a single yank. He dropped the mech on the ground, standing him on his shattered thighs. Overlord steadied the mech as he whined and pooled energon, before tearing off his front chest plate and tossing it aside like the wrapping around a gift. "There we are. Easy access. Come here, Little Archive."

Rewind's optics were glued to the exposed beating, glowing spark casing on the shivering Autobot. His camera zoomed in, almost on its own accord, to capture every second of the shifting light beyond the glass. Life. Life itself. Rewind was frozen in place by the intimate beauty.

"Come on, don't be shy," Overlord smirked. He put a hand behind Rewind's back and pulled him forward until he was within arm's length of the beating spark. "Crush it. You're big enough to handle that."

"What!?" Rewind backed away, only to slam into the hand. Overlord loomed bigger than life over the two of them. Trapping the dying mech and Rewind together in his shadow. The damaged Autobot's eyes widened and he shook even harder. He cried out, a garbled broken sham of noises meant to be words through the beyond damaged vocalizer. He wanted to live. The same as Rewind. But. "You want me to what?"

"Kill him!" Overlord laughed. He pushed Rewind forward with a quick jab. "You spend so much time watching, I thought it was about time you learned the joy of getting your own digits dirty. So go ahead! Wrap your cute little hands around his spark. Rip it out. Crush it. Stomp on it. You've seen enough of my work to know what to do. Get creative."

Rewind shook his head, and felt his systems heat. "I can't."

"Why?" Overlord smirked, shoving the trembling Autobot forward so that its chest nearly engulfed Rewind. The spark pulsed, and energon dripped. It fell on Rewind's visor, and sunk into a crack. It hit his optic and he flinched. "You watch in silence all day why I kill Autobots. You're already guilty aren't you? We're just taking the next step."

"This is completely different!" Rewind argued. Energon dripped down his arms, and the heat from the spark burning and desperately clinging to life. "I won't."

"You will."

Overlord shoved Rewind into the Mech. He crashed into the chest, and felt his own spark ignite. Fear and disgust filling him at every inch. Rewind struggled back, his hands groping into the empty cavity of the chest, clinging to loose conduit and wire. Slick oil and gears. Overlord held him in place with a single finger. Rewind cycled air through his vents madly as he tried to scramble away.

"You finish the job, or I crush you here and let you both die together," Overlord hummed, drawing a circle on Rewind's back. "Is that a better incentive?"

Rewind shivered, unable to focus on anything with Overlord behind him, and his arms elbow deep in damaged parts and lifeblood. His spark reached toward the spark chamber hanging loosely on its stem. Wanting contact. Warmth. Some comfort. How could he crush it? A gush of energon splattered his chest as the dying mech coughed his insides out. Rewind nearly purged his own tank.

"Or has all you've done so far to stay alive and find that special someone been for nothing?"

Rewind clenched his hands, and the mech before him gurgled. He'd ripped out a gear. Rewind hadn't meant to! Oh Primus, he was doing damage just by touching the mech.

"I mean, isn't that what you said? You'd do anything to stay alive until you found him? Or was that wrong?" Overlord cooed, his voice practically inside Rewind's head. The steady stream of energon that had been flowing was thinning. Most of it on the ground. The spark before him was less and less bright by the moment. "Time is ticking, Little Archive. If his spark extinguishes before you put it out with your own cute little hands, than you can consider your archiving days over."

_Dominus Ambus_. Would he even want to see Rewind after all this? Would he look at him the same with so much energon on his hands? Rewind trembled. The spark beat.

Overlord kissed the back of Rewind's helm. "Tick. Tick. Tick."

Did it even matter?

Rewind grabbed the spark chamber, beating heavy and warm under his hands. A fresh stream of pink energon, burned as it spilled out over the newly disturbed parts. He grit his teeth and slammed a foot into the mutilated thigh of the Autobot. He braced. Rewind pulled, his systems and gears straining. The spark chamber was in there good and tight. Rewind pulled harder. He had to live. He had to live! Rewind had to see Dominus again. He had to. The stem of the spark chamber sparked, as it pulled free from the neck. Rewind screamed, "AMBUS!"

The thick cord holding the chamber to the mech snapped free, and Rewind fell back. He collapsed on the ground, hitting hard on his back where an Autobot logo used to reside. The victim's beating spark was still in Rewind's hands. Separated from its life-force, the mech's body collapsed into a dead heap. As it greyed, Rewind rolled over, cradling the spark to his chest. He sobbed, lifting it high over his head.

"That's it," Overlord whispered. A tongue licked thick lips. "Do it."

Rewind smashed the entire chamber into the ground with a primal yell, distorted in his vocalizer. The glass cracked, and the metal bent. But it didn't break. Rewind lifted it again and slammed it down again. He could hear the energy lashing out wildly. A hum and a spark. Rewind smashed it again. And again. Crunching metal under his hands. _Dominus. Ambus. Dominus. Ambus._The name of the mech Rewind was so desperate to see again became his mantra. _Do it. That's it. Go my little Archive. _Overlord's words was his fuel. Rewind would destroy this life. He beat the chamber against the metal road until the glass shattered.

In a single burst of light, the spark dispersed out of the cracks of glass and metal. With nothing to contain it, it dissolved into nothing.

Rewind shuttered, exhaling air through his vents. It was done. He was done.

"A little crude, but points for energy." Overlord slid his hand under Rewind's still form, using both to maneuver the small data-disk into his palm. He rubbed the small thing, trying to warm the cooled energon in his shocked little form. "But don't worry, you'll get better in time."

Rewind pat the palm of Overlord's giant hand, and slowly moved his fingers along the metal until he found a grip between the joints to hold. Chuckling, Overlord cupped Rewind between his hands as if it were time for recharge. Rewind violently slammed off his glaring red optics, letting him sit in darkness. Sweet, darkness hiding the energon and oil covering his hands and armor. Rewind curled into a ball and screamed.

Overlord took them home.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh look~ Another chapter! :D

* * *

_His Little Archive was such an amusing little trinket_, Overlord would often think to himself.

Such a tiny, broken little thing. His back was damaged, and his visor never did fit quite back together after Overlord rid him of that ridiculous blue glass. The red, ill fitted as it was, suited him much nicer. But most beautiful of all—his spark was breaking.

Since his first beautiful kill, Overlord had assisted his Little Archive in the glorious murder of four other Autobots. The fifth kill, little Rewind completed all on his own: A Decepticon who had gotten too familiar, and felt him up. The tiny bot showed great mettle, shooting the brute through the spark with his own fallen weapon after flashing him in the face with a high beam light for his camera.

Overlord was so proud.

Rewind currently was napping, deep in recharge—and for once, he wasn't pretending!

Overlord's Little Archive was exhausted after a full day of recording. His master had been in full form today. Moving from one section of the battlefield to the other in a fluid majesty of perfection only he could achieve. The little data-disk had to push his little gears and pumps to their full potential to keep up enough to film at a distance.

Body strained and devoid of precious energon, Overlord's pet shut down and collapsed on the side of the walk on their way back to the ship. A crumbled little ex-Autobot in the dirt and debris.

Had it been months ago, Overlord perhaps would have left him there. The weak deserve to be left behind, after all. Only the strong should be supported.

But his tiny form was just lying there. More broken than usual. His little red-light flickering off. A tiny hand reaching toward his master where he had fallen.

Overlord hadn't the idea where his hand received the orders to reach down and cradle the Little Archive in his hands. He carried the little mech home.

He brushed his fingers down Rewind's back, feeling the bumps in the metal from where he had scratched off that dreadful and ugly Autobot Logo. Perhaps he'd get him something new to replace it.

Or just a polish.

The care of such trinkets was, after all, an amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the interfacing/contains sexual situations chapter. Nothing's explicit/really past a PG-13 rating, since they're just exchanging energy over a wire and are-you know-robots, but it _is _Overlord, so it turned out a little creepy if you'd like a head's up. :D

* * *

Rewind had said, "Yes."

Overlord's hands were large and rough, fondling and moving. A constant massage and need to touch every inch of the small data disc. Rewind nuzzled and moaned through a static-laced vocalizer against fingers and palms. A chest plate. A neck. Wherever he could reach, or wherever Overlord would hold him against. The overloading wire between them, surging and pulsing with far too much energy for Rewind's tiny body to contain.

There was no way to describe the nature or longing of one spark reaching out to another. Souls touching. Desperate.

A being of lesser will with a spark this massive could have engulfed Rewind. Eaten him alive and devoured his spark into the other. A merging. The highest pleasure and peace that two Cybertronians could achieve, or the worst sort of death when done against a will to become one. It was the danger of a life force made of energy that craved contact with tendrils of light.

But no, Overlord had will. And control. So much more control than Rewind had ever given him credit. The beast who tore through Autobots and Decepticons alike with vicious abandon. The monster who's jealousy and rage toward Megatron sent him into fits. He was made of precision in the art of controlling his spark. His advances were enough to tease, to taunt, and threaten-but never to take. It was almost gentle in it's crashing waves against his spark. Rewind's energon lit with the overflow, his optics glowing and body thrashing.

It was almost romantic.

Rewind almost laughed: Romance in the midst of betrayal. But it was just another tick on the list of things his precious Dominus would never forgive.

Rewind had recorded the massacring of his peers. He'd murdered, spilling energon over his body and hands. The pink life-blood speckled the lens of his camera as he screeched sobs through his vocalizer. Rewind had given tactical advice. He'd taken. He'd pleaded. He'd killed to save his own spark. Rewind had sold his very spark to the pit, in his service of this Decepticon overlord with his pin-point precision control.

What was interfacing in the grand scheme of things after that? A tryst with the devil was nothing when you'd turned into one yourself.

Rewind barely recognized himself these days.

"That's it," Overlord whispered. He sat in the corner of this desecrated city, the fresh, wet energon of hundreds spilled and soaking over their forms. A squelch as they shifted in the softened ground, slick unguent as they slid against each other. Overlord cupped Rewind between his hands, fingers never stopping. Rewind curled against a thick finger, burying his helm and mask so far into it that he scraped the paint off. Overlord hummed, as their minds and souls merged. "It's alright, you can say it."

"D-Dominus," Rewind sobbed. His vocalizer shaken, and spark aching. He was connected to this brute, this killer. Overlord knew. He _knew._ "Oh, please."

"You want it so badly to be him, don't you?" Overlord said, voice gentle. Leading. He pressed his fingers against the back of Rewind's helm. He shoved the tiny face harder into his hand, scraping the blue paint of his hands onto the white mask. "You've always wanted it to be him, my little archive. Haven't you?"

Fresh energy surged between the two of them. A flood of light.

Rewind couldn't process. His camera whirled in his head, ever recording. Listening, archiving every sweet seductive word to be hidden away in the Master Files. Rewind moaned, and played the sounds of Dominus in his head. Kind words. Harsh words. Empty words he couldn't process. Anything to blank out Overlord and his truthful whispers.

"But you're here with me," Overlord said. He shook Rewind with another pulse and a sudden lift of his hands. With his oversized lips, glistening with a trail of pink energon, Overlord kissed Rewind's chest. He licked the metal there, and closed in again with a second kiss. "Only me."

Rewind placed his hands on Overlord's helm, and touched his face to the blue metal. It was warm between them. Rewind felt the waves of energy come again through the hanging cable that tapped against Overlord's cheek. He nuzzled the front of the helm. He cycled air while Overlord hummed and whispered words of possession.

Rewind had said, "Yes."


End file.
